GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair
GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair '''(aka '''Gundam Dynames, Dynames Repair), is a repaired version of the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. It was piloted by Lockon Stratos in the Awakening of the Trailblazer movie. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Dynames Repair is the repaired and upgraded version of the GN-002 Gundam Dynames, now specifically assigned to Earth-bound missions. Like many of their heavily damaged mobile suits, Celestial Being engineers took the effort to repair the damaged unit for use by Lockon Stratos. While still similar to its original form, there are some notable improvements. The pair of GN Verniers on the original Dynames's aft section were redesigned, it now features four verniers for improved performance. The GN Full Shield has been upgraded with a newer, sleeker design, with the side of the sub-shield being more square shaped. Dynames Repair still utilizes its GN Sniper Rifle, but it's unclear if there are any enhancements made to the weapon. In addition, The beam sabers have been removed due to the Dynames frame not being suited for themGundam 00 Final Mechanics sourcebook With the GN Drive utilized by the original Dynames being transferred to GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, Celestial Being engineers didn't have the resources to replace it with a new drive nor wanted to retrofit it with a GN Drive Tau, thus the Dynames Repair was refitted with a Large GN Condenser. This also means its combat duration and capabilities is limited to its particle reserves. Its overall combat ability can be enhanced with Trans-Am, but due to its limited particle supply, it's only used in emergency situations. Armaments ;*GN Sniper Rifle :A weapon that resembles the original GN Sniper Rifle, unknown if it has any upgrades. Unlike the original Gundam Dynames, the Repair has the GN Sniper Rifle attached to the right side of its lower GN verniers. ;*GN Full Shield :An updated version of the original "GN Full Shield". The main shield does not have a two-stage opening and closing mechanism, and the lower armor has been changed to a translucent material. The sub-shield (the part corresponding to the GN Shield before renovation) has a slightly thicker rectangular shape. ;*GN Missile :A total of 24 GN Missiles are mounted on the Dynames, with 16 located on the front skirt armor and 4 located on either knee. They fire GN Missiles, which are used for destroying large targets like space vessels or for rapidly neutralizing or destroying large groups of enemies. As Dynames no longer has its GN Beam Sabers or GN Pistols, these weapons are its only means of short-to-mid range combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Sniper Mode :Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames's peripheral systems. The v-fin would lower and cover the primary optics, and a large mono-ocular sensor mounted in the forehead is exposed for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries were being chased and attacked by ELS assimilated machines while in Mongolia, part of former HRL. Due to the increase security placed on the orbital elevators, it has become harder for Celestial Being to move their mobile units in between Earth and space and the reason Dynames was used instead of Zabanya was because it was already located within Earth. Eventually, Lockon managed to catch Allelujah in time and snipes the assimilated ELS machines. In the aftermath, Lockon transports them back to Celestial Being's ship, the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai. In Gundam EX A In Gundam EX A, Leos Alloy steals the Gundam Dynames Repair after Lockon Stratos uses the GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA to investigate an abnormal signal in space. Leos proceeds to engage with Setsuna F. Seiei's GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III in a sniping battle to collect the data of true Innovators. However, Ex intervenes with Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase and tosses Cherudim SAGA's head to Leos. As Setsuna considers them to be high threat targets, he drops the GN long rifle to engage in close combat, forcing Leos to abandon the Dynames Repair and switch to Extreme Gundam Type Leos Xenon Phase. Picture Gallery Gn-002re-fullshield.jpg 00MAOTT15.jpg dyrepair.png Dynames Repair 2.png Gundam-00-movie-lockon-dynames-repair-cockpit-1024x576.jpg|Cockpit Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot Trailer1.jpg Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot Trailer.png GN-002RE - Gundam Dynames Repair - Action.jpg|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair in the manga 56311076201205121421113188047646603 012.jpg Gunpla Dynames repair with exia repair.png|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair alongside the GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III Notes & Trivia References DyRe.png|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair - Data File Dynames repair design.jpg External links *GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini